Magnolia Ridge
by Shirley Kil
Summary: When his past walks into the BAU, David Rossi must face the one regret in his life.
1. Chapter 1

She had no doubt in her mind the man kissing her meant this kiss to be breath taking, but for Rebecca it was like kissing a stone wall.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered in her ear.

Rebecca sighed. God she didn't want to leave, but Michael had nothing to do with her desire to stay home.

She stepped out of his embrace, "I know, but it's kind of hard to say no to the President."

She winced as he chuckled. It sounded for all the world like a bad case of the hiccups instead of laughter.

"Oh I don't know. If anyone could turn down the President of the United States, my moneys on you."

She pushed her key into the large metal lock. The antebellum home was a dream come true and not only a haven for the patients she housed but also a solace for her own broken heart. Every stone, every piece of lumber, every stick of furniture in the place meant more to her than she could explain.

That wasn't exactly true. She could explain it. It had been their dream and although she'd been the one to see it through to fruition she couldn't help but feel her ex-fiancé's presence in every nook and cranny of the old home.

Rebecca took a deep breath and turned to face her companion, "Thank you for a lovely evening Michael."

He paused, a hurt look on his face as she hurried inside the doorway. He knew she had only a few minutes to reach the security box and punch in the code to keep the alarm from sounding.

"Call me when you get back from Virginia."

Rebecca nodded and hurriedly closed the door.

Back from Virginia. A place she swore she would never go. How many times had she turned down speaking engagements; consultations on the care of patients; and conventions she knew she should attend?

Too many.

She punched in the security code and leaned heavily against the wall.

"I take it your evening didn't go well?"

Rebecca tossed her coat and bag on the small settee near the door and walked toward her friend.

Mark Cantrell was a tall man, six-four and athletically thin. He ran five miles daily. Rain, sleet, or even the tornados that were so common in this part of Georgia could not stop his run. Rebecca knew it was his time to deal with his own ghosts, and she knew all too well how many skeletons he had in his closet.

Mark Cantrell had a life few people could imagine. As the only surviving victim of Lucas Skinner, aka the Slasher, Mark's wounds ran deep.

She smiled, "Michael wants more than I can give him." She patted Mark's arm as she made her way into her office.

Magnolia Ridge had been a large cotton plantation prior to the Civil War. But as with all wars, nothing is the same afterward and when Colonel Beau Breeland died in a Yankee prison, Mrs. Breeland went mad. Legend had it, she still walked the halls of Magnolia Ridge searching for her husband.

Rebecca had fallen in love with the home located on 100 acres of some of the rockiest country in Colton, Georgia. The last vestige of the Appalachian Trail ended in her backyard.

"When do you leave?"

Rebecca picked up a file and shoved it into the open briefcase Mark had left on her desk. She had no doubt that her agenda had been checked and rechecked; her hotel room confirmed and a car would be waiting for her at the airport as well as be at her disposal her entire stay in Quantico, Virginia.

"Tomorrow morning, 7:00 a.m. Don't worry Dr. Adair will be here to cover for me and you have my cell for emergencies."

Mark stood like a large shadow in the doorway. "Does he know?"

Rebecca froze, her hand with yet another file stilled in mid-air.

"I'll take that as a no." Mark turned to leave; paused and walked up to the mahogany desk. "You know, you should take some of your own advice."

Rebecca didn't move.

"End it. Say good-bye to the pain and good-by to David Rossi. You'll both feel better if you do." He turned and quietly closed the door behind him as he left her.

Rebecca bit into her bottom lip. End it. Yeah, that was what she needed to do, but how did you end it with the only man you ever loved? How did you say good-bye to the one man you could never forget?

How could she stop her heart from loving David Rossi?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rebecca showed her paperwork to the agent and followed him down a long hall. She stood in front of a blue wall and had her photo made. In a matter of minutes her badge was attached to the lapel of her jacket.

"Dr. Monroe, your office is on the third floor, room 347. You'll be assigned an assistant in a week and given a code for the file room."

"The file room?"

The agent chuckled, "Yes ma'am. Dr. Lancaster hated computers. He liked paper copies."

Rebecca stared incredulously at him, "You mean all the psychological profiles on the BAU agents are still on paper? Isn't that dangerous?"

The agent stiffen as if she'd wounded his pride. "I assure Dr. Monroe, the files are safe."

Rebecca took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't doubt your security measures Agent..." she glanced at his badge, "Weeks, but if there were a fire..."

The young man shook his head, as if he guarded some deep, dark secret he couldn't divulge.

The elevator opened and Rebecca recognized two of the agents stepping out. Emily Prentiss and Jenifer Jareau, laughed as they made their way out of the building. Rebecca followed Agent Weeks, who'd obviously pulled the short straw and was acting as her personal tour guide.

She remembered the files she'd been given in the oval office on the two female agents. One had been forced into a position at the Pentagon and the other had faked her own death. Both women were strong, but how much of their strength was due to training and how much was genuine was the real question. One she intended to answer.

Her assignment was simple. How much damage had been done to this team?

She grasped the handle of her briefcase tighter. She'd made her mind up as soon as she was settled in her new office, she would make a visit to the BAU. She would face David Rossi. She would be calm, cool, and detached. After all she was here to do a job and the sooner the job was finished, the sooner she could get back to Magnolia Ridge.

The elevator dinged and the doors swooshed open. Rebecca's breath caught in her throat as she stood face to face with David Rossi.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca swallowed the lump that was presently lodged in her throat.

"Hello David." She managed.

"What are you doing here?"

The elevator dinged angrily at being stopped from its monotonous duty. Rebecca stepped passed David, her skirt brushing his leg sent a shock wave through her.

"I'm here for the psych evaluations."

David released the elevator and looked at her. "What?"

"The annual psych evaluations for the BAU." She repeated, trying hard to focus on her words and not how good he looked in his dress shirt and jeans.

"What happened to Bill?"

The question was addressed more to her companion, but she found the courage to speak up, "Dr. Lancaster has been temporarily reassigned."

"Reassigned?"

"You'll be briefed, David. I assure you I'm perfectly qualified to.." She didn't get to finish.

"Damn it, Rebecca! I know your qualifications." He ran his hand over his goatee, "No one knows your qualifications better!"

Rebecca watched as he turned and stormed down the hall.

She nodded at her tour guide. Maybe the worst was over.

She dismissed the young agent after he showed her into her office and gave her the keys and the code to the file room.

Rebecca looked at her surroundings. It was a small room, but functional. She looked through her open door and the open door of her vacant assistants office and out into the hall. She had a clear view of the entrance leading to the BAU.

The doors opened and she watched as Aaron Hotchner and a very pissed off David Rossi made a b-line for her.

Yeah, maybe the worst was over and maybe there were little green men on Mars and maybe, just maybe demons had snowball fights in Hell. She braced herself as the two men entered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello Rebecca." Aaron put out his hand, it's good to see you."

Rebecca smiled as she took his hand in hers, "Hello Aaron. It's good to see you again."

"You look well, may we?" he nodded in the direction of the two chairs in front of her desk.

Rebecca motioned for the two men to sit as she closed the door. Gentlemen that they were, they waited until she sat down behind her desk.

"Before you start," Rebecca opened her briefcase and took out a folder. One of eight with the large Presidential Seal, and the only one not marked "_**Private**_". Each agent had a file; each file held more background, more skeletons than even the FBI background check uncovered.

She slid the generic folder across the bare desk at Aaron, and watched as his eyebrows climbed upward.

"You're here on Presidential orders?" Aaron opened the folder, scanned the first page and glanced over the file at her.

"What?" David looked at his friend before he turned to her. "What do you mean, Presidential orders? The President calls and you abandon Magnolia Ridge?"

Rebecca kept a silent mantra in her head. _Be professional, be professional, be professional, _she reminded herself over and over. She looked a Aaron. Time had scared the man she'd once known. He was more reserved, guarded and distant than when she'd first met him. Of course then he had been newly married, the new kid at the BAU and had a world of possibilities spread out before him.

"Yes, Aaron. The president is looking at the FBI, and in particular the BAU with..." she couldn't tell him the exact words that were used in the oval office without giving away the reason for her visit, "let's just say he's looking at things with fresh eyes."

Aaron snapped the folder closed, "We've been through a Senate review already."

Rebecca nodded, "This has nothing to do with the Prentiss/Doyle situation. The BAU was cleared in that matter and as far as the President is concerned, it's over."

Although she kept him in her peripheral view, Rebecca was aware of every move David made. His agitation was growing by the minute.

"As for Magnolia Ridge," she looked into David's eyes and held his gaze, "I'll never leave Magnolia Ridge." She kept her voice firm, but the pain of those exact words she'd said almost twelve years ago still pierced her heart. " This is just a temporary assignment, David. As soon as I'm done, I'm going back to Georgia."

Rebecca watched his face harden and for a moment she thought she saw something else there – longing? No that was probably more wishful thinking on her part.

"I guess I'm just surprised you didn't tell him to go to..."

Aaron coughed, and David sulked in his chair.

"Come on, Hotch you know her as well as I do. She may look sweet and innocent, but there's a barracuda underneath that southern belle charm."

Aaron smiled at her and winked.

Rebecca wondered if there was some lucky woman somewhere that was enjoying the benefits of Aaron Hotchner's smile. She hoped so.

"How are things at Magnolia Ridge?" Aaron asked quietly.

Rebecca took a deep breath and released it. "The same. Your team may slay the monsters but mine picks up the debris the battle leaves behind."

"It's a great idea. Creating a safe place for those who escape the violence of serial killers, psychopaths and sociopaths. It's easy to say they were lucky to escape, but that's not always the case ." Aaron paused and Rebecca could almost see his thoughts. "Is Mark still...there?" He asked.

Lucas Skinner had been Aaron's second solo case at the BAU and he'd taken a special interest in Mark's recovery. Rebecca caught a shadow of the same look that she'd sometimes seen on Mark's face.

She nodded slowly. "He practically runs the place. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Rebecca waited as Aaron put the pieces of the day he'd found Mark back in place. If she'd learned anything from the patients at Magnolia Ridge, it was how important compartmentalizing what happened to them actually was. It was always the first part of the healing process.

She cleared her throat, "Well, barracuda or not, I have a lot to do before I get started."

Aaron and David stood, turned to leave, but David paused in the doorway.

"I'm glad you didn't turn this job down." David propped himself in the door as he waited.

Rebecca smiled. The man knew her too well. " I believe the first thing I said, was 'Mr. President, will all possible respect, there's no way in hell I'll do this.'"

David grinned, and nodded his head, as he turned to leave, "That's close enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rebecca watched with amazement as Leila began organizing their office. To say her new assistant was efficient was like saying Niagara Falls was a nice pond.

"Dr. Monroe, you have a 10:00 with Agent Hotchner and Chief Strauss; a 2:00 with the Director and a phone conference at 4:00 with General Simon at the Pentagon."

"Thank you, Leila. Is there any chance I can squeeze in lunch somewhere?" Rebecca was not about to go to a meeting with the Director of the FBI and have her stomach growl; especially since she'd skipped breakfast this morning.

Leila shook her head, "No ma'am, but I 'm having some sandwiches brought in. I thought we could have a working lunch and get a head start on your schedule for the rest of the week."

Rebecca looked at the itinerary Leila handed her. "Leila, are you happy here?"

Leila tried to hide her surprise, "Yes ma'am."

She looked at the young woman in front of her. Leila was pretty, but she hid her beauty with oversized clothing and thick rimmed glasses. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her pretty green eyes were overshadowed by thick, unruly eyebrows. Her nails were torn and jagged and Rebecca didn't even want to think about where one could buy such hideous shoe's.

"If you ever decide to leave the bureau, give me a call, I have a place for you at Magnolia Ridge." She smiled and watched the young girl beam at the compliment.

"Thank you..." she began and stopped suddenly as Dr. Spencer Reid rapped at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hotch asked me to bring these files and make sure your meeting is still on for today?" The young agent smiled and nodded at Leila. For a moment Rebecca thought her assistant would melt in a puddle. She obviously had a crush on the young man.

"Aaron is asking you to run errands?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh,,,,no...I was on the way to the break room and told him..." he began to stutter, "Hotch never,,,,I mean he..."

Rebecca reached for the file, "It's okay Dr. Reid. I've know Aaron for a long time and I guess that was my off-hand way of teasing." She watched him relax. He really was a handsome young man. No wonder her assistant went goggle-eyed when he walked in. "I'm Dr. Rebecca Monroe. I'll be handling your annual psychological review."

"Yes ma'am. I'm Spencer Reid. Doctor Spencer Reid." He shook her hand and smiled.

Rebecca gave the file to Leila, "Dr. Reid, do you know my assistant, Leila Matthews?"

Leila looked as if she would sink into the nearest hole she could find.

Spencer smiled, "Yes ma'am. Leila helps out when the BAU is short handed. Good assistants are hard to find."

Leila looked as if God himself had just given her a compliment. Rebecca almost laughed outright. It took every ounce of control she had to keep from grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you," Leila managed a shy smile and turned to busy herself at her immaculate desk.

"Tell Aaron that I'll be there and thank you for the file, Dr. Reid."

Rebecca watched the young man move down the hall. Her information on Dr. Reid was puzzling. His mother was schizophrenic, he had been to several doctors in the DC area with complaints of migraines, he had been kidnapped and drugged, a habit she knew he had overcome but still attended meetings, and he had trust issues with some of the other agents.

She heard Leila sigh, and without looking in her directions, asked, "Does he know?'

No answer.

Rebecca turned and faced her, "I take that as a no."

No answer.

"Leila, I know it's none of my business but as one woman to another, if you want a man's attention you need to decorate."

Leila's head snapped up. "Decorate?"

Rebecca smiled. "Tell you what. Today during lunch, we're going to carve out some girl time."

"Girl time?"

Rebecca picked up the file she'd handed Leila. The only reason she'd relinquished it was to draw Spencer Reid's attention to Leila. She walked into her office, but before closing the door she winked at Leila. "Girl time. When I'm done with you – you're going to knock Dr. Spencer Reid's socks off. As we say in Georgia; there's more than one way to peel a peach."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebecca leaned into the back of her chair, resting her head against the headrest and sinking into the soft leather. At 8:00 p.m. the BAU was like a ghost town. She'd been working non-stop since she arrived. Pulling files, double checking records.

Next week, the real work began. Next week she had to sit each agent down, and begin to comb through their lives. How much would they tell her? How much would they try to hide? She had to sit down with her _**profile, **_ of each member and begin her evaluation.

She pushed off her pumps and propped her feet on her desk. Reaching behind her she turned on her iPod. Frank Sinatra began filling the room, with his unique version of _ I've Got You Under My Skin._

"I remember a night at the Overview Inn when we danced to that."

Rebecca jumped up. David – looking too damn good in a royal blue shirt, black blazer and jeans, stood resting against the doorframe.

"I...I remember too." Why did she sound like a stammering school girl?

David made his way in and taking her hand pulled her from behind her desk.

"That was the night we first met."

She nodded, "Joe and Arlene's wedding."

His smile sparkled in his eye's before reaching his lips. "I almost didn't go."

"Really? I didn't have a choice." She replied.

He looked down at her, "You were the maid of honor."

She nodded.

"You wore a light green dress, satin I think, and your hair was pulled up," he reached out and ran his hand in her hair, lifting it off her shoulders.

Rebecca forgot how to breathe.

"You know what? I'm glad I went." He laughed.

Despite the fact she knew how unfair it was, she compared Michael's laugh to David's. Where Michael's grated against her nerves, David's melted over her like a glass of wine.

Rebecca clenched her teeth, desperate to keep them from chattering, she felt like a kid with a crush.

She swallowed hard, as David pulled her close and began to sway to the music.

_Oh God in heaven, please..._she prayed even as she inhaled the spicy scent of his cologne. There was no way she could let herself get close to David Rossi again.

She felt his arm tighten.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm glad you took the job."

His voice was sending shockwaves from her ear to her toes, as he whispered against her cheek.

Rebecca fought for control. She tilted her head and found his ear, "You know what? So am I."

He squeezed her hand, but she could tell she'd gotten to him. His breathing was heavier and he moved against her like a predator.

"What went wrong with us, Bec? Why couldn't you and I make a go of it?"

She pushed away from him, desperate for the air his presence had sucked out of the room. "You're job is to slay the dragons, mine is to take care of the wounded."

He reached out and cupped her chin between his finger and thumb, and Rebecca felt the heat from his touch burn low in her belly.

She wanted this man.

"That's not what you said when I left."

She couldn't look at him. "David," she closed her eyes.

She felt his fingers fall from her chin, but every nerve inside her still burned from his touch.

"Sorry, Bec. I didn't meant to dig out our skeletons. It's just...well, it's just damn good to see you again, that's all."

Where the courage came from, Rebecca was sure she didn't know, but she managed to sound in control. "I know, David. It's good to see you again too, but I have a job to do."

She watched him rub his neck as he blew out a long breath.

"David?"

"That's why I'm here."

She recognized the _bad news_ tone in his voice. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we have a case."

"I see. Well I'll still be here when you get back."

David straightened.

This was really bad news. Rebecca waited.

"It's not that simple, Bec. You're going with us."

Rebecca shook her head. There was no way she was going down this road again. Dealing with the victims of the type of people David hunted was one thing, but there was no way she was going to start profiling again.

"David, I am not going to.."

"Bec,"

"No, David. There is no way I'm going to..." She fought the fear, pressed it down, back into the compartment she had so desperately worked to create. "I'm leaving. President or not...I..."

He closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook her.

"Bec, you don't understand honey."

She stared at him.

"Bec, we're going to Magnolia Ridge."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rebecca starred at the image on the iPad Garcia had given her before she stepped onto the jet that would take her back to Magnolia Ridge.

Terri Andrews had been abducted when she was fourteen. The horror that had been her life for those two years had left her unable to communicate with anyone. Desperate, her parents had brought her Magnolia Ridge in hopes that the specialized care Rebecca and her staff gave might help their daughter recover.

It had taken Rebecca nearly three years to get Terri to open up and she'd had so much hope for the young girl, then the news her parents had been killed by a drunk driver reopened Terri's wounds and she retreated into her world of silence once again.

Now the bloodied image on the small screen sent a wave of chills and anger through her.

"Who found her?" Rebecca looked up at Aaron. She hadn't been able to face David since she'd learned of the case.

"Mark." Aaron's voice was solemn.

Rebecca glanced out the window and watched the clouds drift by. Of all people _Mark_. This wasn't going to be good.

"Why is the BAU involved?" Morgan began, "No offense Dr. Monroe, but this hardly seems like a BAU case."

"It's..."David began but Rebecca held up a hand to stop him.

"It's the M.O." She looked at the screen again, trying to separate the doctor she was, from the profiler she'd been.

"M.O.?" It was Jennifer, returning from the small kitchenette, with cup of tea, to join the group.

Rebecca turned to look at the team. She'd seen enough of their records to know they were the most successful BAU unit the FBI had, when other units in the Behavioral Analysis Unit's couldn't solve a case, this was the team to call.

_Be successful now_, she prayed.

She took a deep breath, "The position of...of her body, for one." Rebecca began. "She's on her back, head completely turned to one side. From the looks of these photo's and the numerous stab wounds, the killer used a knife...it will be a large hunting knife."

Rebecca tried desperately to remove the images of the withdrawn teen, who'd cried in her arms the night the sheriff's department told her about her parents from the one's she saw on the small screen.

She was surprised at the monotonous tone of her voice as she continued. "Coroner's report will show two broken ribs, evidence of a struggle and the killer did massive damage to...to her..."

David reached across the small table and placed his hand over hers. Rebecca looked up. His eyes held sympathy only she understood. She looked at the iPad again and gently slid her hand from his. "This unsub does massive damage to his victim's eyes."

"Like Earl Buford? He's an eunucleator?" Reid asked, looking up from his own iPad.

Rebecca shook her head, "I'm not familiar with that case."

"Earl Buford was a taxidermist who took his victims eyes and used them for the eyes of the animals that were brought into his shop." Reid answered.

"I don't think what's happening at Magnolia Ridge has anything to do with Earl Buford," Aaron offered.

Morgan shook his head, "I'll give you that it looks personal, but serial?"

Rebecca glanced at David. He answered Morgan, but kept his focus on her.

"If this is what we think it is, it's going to turn serial soon." His voice was calm, but his eyes held a message only Rebecca understood.

_I'm sorry. _The look in his eyes told her just how deep his sympathy went.

"Why?' Morgan asked.

"The evidence is going to show that she was attacked from behind, hit hard in the head – probably with the handle of the knife. There will be 22 stab wounds to the body." Rebecca half listened as David explained what the team was walking into.

"Sometime in the next 10 hours, there will be another body, "Aaron picked up where David left off. "This body will also be female, face down, legs spread open. The same blitz attack, the same 22 stab wounds and the same damage to the eyes."

"What make you so sure?" JJ asked taking a new interest in the photo's on her iPad.

"Because this isn't the first time he's hunted at Magnolia Ridge." Rebecca whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rebecca stepped off the plane, and waved to Charles who stood somberly by the limousine. He didn't wave back, but walked to the back and opened the trunk for their bags.

Morgan whistled, "I'll give you credit for the best ride." He said as admired the sleek, black car.

Rebecca smiled, "I have a very efficient staff and one motto when you come to Magnolia Ridge, Agent Morgan."

Derrick grinned, "What's that?"

"Nothing but the best," David replied as he stepped into the limo.

Emily adjusted her bag, and said to no one, "What's his problem?"

Rebecca glanced at Aaron, whose mouth was drawn in a pencil thin line. Aaron wasn't overly fond of rude.

Rebecca placed her hand on his arm, and leaned closer to him, "Aaron, this is hard for him."

She felt the warmth of his hand as he covered hers, "No, I don't suppose it is." He whispered before helping her into the car.

The ride to Magnolia Ridge was mostly quiet except for the ooohhh's and ahhhs of Emily and JJ as they passed by plantation homes that had been renovated.

"These homes' are beautiful," Emily sighed.

"_Humph", Derrick_ growled.

"Who peed in your cereal this morning?" Emily asked, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Come on, Emily. Who do you think built the original homes?"

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"I mean – slaves. Black men and women, s-l-a-v-e-s."

Aaron gave Rebecca a quick nod.

"You might be interested to know Agent Morgan that the home to your right is Coal Manor. Own by Captain Benjamin Colton."

Morgan glanced at the home, "Yeah?"

"Captain Colton was a doctor in Confederate Army."

"So?"

Reid spoke next, "He was a _black_ doctor in the Confederate Army. He returned from the war and began to build a series of plantation style homes for wounded soldiers."

"He built all these homes?" Morgan asked; his interest piqued.

Rebecca nodded, "Yes. He built them for _black_ and _white_ soldiers."

Morgan nodded, "Okay, so he was a cool dude."

Rebecca smiled, "A very cool dude. He started a school for anyone with the desire to learn to read and write. Neither race, nor age mattered to Dr. Colton. And since most of those who'd fought in the war had little to no education, Captain Colton opened his school to everyone. You only had to _want_ an education."

"It's why this area is known as Colton County." Reid smiled.

Morgan glanced out the window and back at Rebecca. "He didn't judge people."

Rebecca smiled as she shook her head, "No Derrick, he didn't."

Rebecca looked up and caught Aaron's smile before he buried himself in a file.

She decided, since David was so distant, to continue explaining about the town and its people.

"Most everyone knows everyone else here. It's a small town, mostly retiree's. However, we do get a lot of hikers during the early spring."

"Hikers?" JJ asked, "But it's so rugged. You'd have to be in great shape to climb these hills."

Rebecca laughed, "Oh after a couple of months you get in shape pretty quick. But the hikers we get are hard core. They come in the spring determined to climb the Appalachian Trail."

"Determined?" Emily asked.

"The Appalachian Trail is over two-thousand miles; over four million people come to enjoy the trail each year. Most come for the scenery, some for the nature, and others just to enjoy the beauty of the mountains."

"And one to kill."

All eyes turned to David Rossi.

"Yes," Rebecca sighed.

"This time he won't stop until he has what he wants." David looked out the window. His remark was for the group but Rebecca felt it chill her to the bone.

"What does he want?" Morgan asked.

Rebecca stiffened.

"Me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The magnolia's for which her home received its named, were in full bloom and scented the air with their lemony-fresh fragrance. There were forty of them evenly spaced along the drive.

The team stood on the steps, slack-jawed.

Rebecca smiled. "What do you think?" She asked them.

"Oh my god!" Emily whispered. "Does Scarlet know you're living at Tara?"

Rebecca laughed as she made her way up the steps, her friend Mark waiting somberly at the entrance. "Magnolia Manor would be a nearer replica of Twelve Oaks, Emily – but you were close."

"Who cares, as long as I get to stay here!" Emily returned her smile. "It's gorgeous!"

Aaron took the steps two at a time and stood beside her. His voice was somber as he put out his hand to Mark. "Hello Mark. It's good to see you again."

Mark took the extended hand but Rebecca could see the pain in his eyes. The last time he'd seen Aaron had been the day Aaron had rescued him.

Rebecca could feel the electricity between the two men. "Mark have you made arrangements for the team? She knew he had, but at the moment she wanted to pull both men far away from that horrible day twelve years ago.

"Yes, I've put them in the west hall," he paused,cleared his throat and warned, "the Sheriff is in your office."

David had joined them, and Rebecca watched as he and Aaron stiffened.

"Who was it this time?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"A waitress at the Overlook."

The Overlook was a local restaurant featuring southern cuisine, and popular among the tourist that came each spring.

Rebecca found David's eyes. He jaw was tense and he looked as if he wanted to hit something really hard.

She said a silent prayer that maybe this time he'd get the chance.

"Where was she found?" Aaron asked.

"Twenty yards from where Terri Andrews was located." The big, bass voice came from inside the door, and it was followed by Bill Deerwolf, a rather large Native American, with coal black hair and a weakness for cigars.

Rebecca wasn't found of the town sheriff. Maybe it was the way his eyes took in every detail around him, maybe it was his uncanny ability to suddenly be where you least expected him, but there was something eerie about the man, Rebecca couldn't put her finger on. Without realizing what she'd done, she instinctively stepped closer to David.

It wasn't until he protectively placed his hand on the small of her back, that she realized where she was standing.

"Everyone this is Sheriff Deerwolf." Rebecca offered the introduction and gave Aaron a pleading look.

He took the hint and began introducing his team.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Rebecca motioned them inside.

"I took the liberty of setting up an office for Aaron..ugh...the BAU in the library." Mark announced.

Rebecca thanked him and the small group followed her down the hall.

Mark had managed an evidence board and coffee and a file on Terri Andrews as well as the latest victim.

Derrick looked at the files and opened his phone.

"Whose he calling?"

One thing Rebecca knew about the town's Sheriff was he did not like being the star in any given circumstance. Being the sheriff insured he always kept some measure of influence in most situations in and around Colton County, which Rebecca knew was a major boost to his overinflated ego.

"He's calling our analyst, Sheriff." Jennifer replied. "If anyone can find a link between our victims it's Garcia."

Deerwolf made a growling sound, but addressed his attention to Rebecca.

"I don't like any of this."

He waved his arm in the direction of the evidence board, but Rebecca knew it was the BAU's presence he detested.

"But you've got some influential friends that seem to think this will work." He made his way to the door, "If you need anything, call Billie."

"Whose Billie?" Emily was busy putting the pictures of the two victims on the board.

"Billie is the deputy sheriff, she's also Deerwolf's sister."

"Family affair, huh." JJ offered.

Rebecca nodded.

"What do you know about our latest victim...Sara Cotter." Aaron was looking at the crime scene photo's.

"Not much. I saw her a couple of times when I ate at the Overlook."

Aaron posted the picture of the young girl on the board. "Face down, legs spread, twenty-two stab ones and two broken ribs." He looked at the file, "According to this, he's dumping the bodies closer to Magnolia Ridge."

Rebecca couldn't move. The last time this madman had killed this way, the very last body had been left on the steps of her home.

Along with a note.

As if he were reading her mind, David asked, "Was there a note?"

Aaron nodded but held onto the evidence bag with the note inside. "Are you sure you're up for this?" He looked at her. A mixture of sympathy and concern etched his face.

Rebecca reached for every ounce of control she had, "Yes Aaron. I'm ready to put this bastard where he belongs."

Aaron moved to the large table near the evidence board as the rest of the team took their seats.

David grabbed her elbow and whispered, "That's my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rebecca knew she was caught in that moment between sleep and waking. She wanted to wake up. She didn't want to be here, in this world of darkness, but she couldn't force herself to wake up.

She was running, stumbling down a long tunnel. The walls of earth boarded up routinely by huge rafters, it was a mining shaft. She stopped, resting against a wooden beam, her breathing hard and labored, her gun at the ready. The bulletproof vest, marked with the letters FBI, weighed a ton.

Something moved up ahead, she tried to see, but could only make out shadows.

Rebecca eased forward, a flash, then something was rolled in front of her, another flash, she felt the bullet graze her left thigh and she staggered, tripping over whatever had been rolled in front of her. She screamed, and screamed again. Something was wrong.

From somewhere down the tunnel she could hear David calling to her. "Rebecca!"

She tried to get up, but something in the dirt kept pulling her down. Then a light clicked on and Rebecca began to scream, louder and longer, each scream followed by a maniacal laugh.

"Bec...Bec...wake up."

It was David.

Rebecca opened her eyes, and looked into the concerned brown eyes of David Rossi.

"I was dreaming." She managed.

Just then Aaron and Morgan came in, guns drawn.

David turned and glanced at Aaron. Although she didn't see it, she could feel the concerned look the two men shared.

"It's okay," he told them. "I got this."

Aaron holstered his gun and walked over to Rebecca. Her plan had been to catch up on some paperwork tonight, but the trip and the case had taken its toll and she'd fallen asleep in her office chair.

"Perhaps you should step away from this." Aaron offered.

Rebecca shook her head, "No, Aaron. I'm okay."

"You might be too close to the case. We all need a break, Rebecca."

Rebecca shot out of her chair, "I've had a break, Aaron – a ten year break!"

"Hotch," David grabbed his friends arm and pulled him towards the door, "I got this."

"Are you sure? If she can't handle this, I need to know David."

Rebecca sighed, and sank back into her chair, as the three men stepped into the hall.

Aaron was right. She was letting herself get too involved in this case. She couldn't be objective if she allowed old memories to get in the way.

The door opened and David stepped in. He went to the small bar by the fireplace and poured two drinks. She kept her office informal, and more than once she'd been told it looked more like a study than an office.

"How often do you have those," David asked handing her a drink.

Rebecca took a long sip, allowing the warmth from the whiskey to soothe her jangled nerves. "Not very often," she pulled at neck, trying to relax the tension.

She looked up as David walked around her desk and leaned against it, his legs so close to her own.

"I'm right here," he told her.

"Trust me, David. I know where you are."

He laughed and gave her a lopsided smile. "I meant, whenever you decide to tell me the truth..." he shrugged, "well, I'm right here."

She didn't know if it were the intensity of the dream, the new cases, the whiskey or just being this damn close to David Rossi. But her reserve left her, and she stood and moved closer to him.

She kissed his neck, and felt him inhale sharply. She whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you came back to Magnolia Ridge."

Any man who knew David, knew he excelled in everything he did.

Any woman, lucky enough to find herself in his arms, knew how wonderful his kiss was. A woman could find rational thought disappearing afterward a David Rossi kiss.

He pulled her closer, and began a trail of kisses from her mouth to her jaw, and Rebecca turned her head allowing him access to her throat.

"Damn I've missed you." She managed to whisper.

David pulled away, grabbing her hand, he led her into the hall. Seeing no one, he lifted her in his arms and made his way to the stairs.

"Second door on the left," she said and kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The sound of thunder woke Rebecca. She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them as she listened to the sound of the rain against her window. She loved to sleep in on days like this. She rolled over and stretched out her arm. Opening her eyes and propping herself on one elbow she looked at the crumpled sheets where David had slept.

She needed him last night, and every feminine instinct she had told her he needed her too. She grabbed his pillow and pulled it close, inhaling his scent.

The sound of lightening forced her out of bed. Somehow, without David, it just wasn't any fun to stay in bed.

She quickly showered, and dressed and gave one last lingering look at her bed, when the door to her bedroom opened. Rebecca stared.

Something was wrong, and a chill washed over her as the residual feelings of her nightmare returned.

"David, what is it?

He ran his hand over his goatee, walked over to her and gently sat her down on the bed.

"David, you're scaring me." He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"David?"

"Bec, honey last night there was another murder."

Rebecca didn't move.

"A hiker." David continued.

Rebecca couldn't speak.

"Her MO was the same as the first victim."

For a moment even the sound of the clock on the mantel above the fireplace seemed to slow.

"Bec?"

"Where was she found?"

He didn't answer.

Suddenly the nightmare she had last night came crashing down around her. She took a deep breath, "Not here." She whispered.

David nodded.

"She was found on the steps this morning. The sheriff is down there with the team, but I wanted to prepare you."

Rebecca felt her will and resolve harden. Not again. This was not happening to her again. This time she could care less who it hurt, this time she would catch the bastard.

She pulled her hand from David's and rose; walking to her closet she flipped on the light and pushed her clothes to one side. She grabbed the dial of the wall save and began turning the combination.

It clicked open.

"Bec, you don't have to do this?"

"Really, David?"

"Damn it, Bec! Why?"

Rebecca turned to look at him. Standing in her doorway, the concern for her etched in his face, she wanted nothing more than to sink into the safety of his arms.

"You know why."

For a long time neither moved.

"How long's it been?" David asked, jerking his head in the direction of the open safe.

She reached into the wall safe and pulled out her gun harness and slipped it on. The small safety box inside felt heavier than she remembered. She opened it and took out the Glock, slid the clip in place and holstered the weapon.

"Once a week, I go to the hunting lodge. I'm not defenseless, David. I could still pass the firearms qualification at Quantico." Rebecca clench her jaw. Ten years ago, Quantico had been her life.. She walked out of the closet, determination building with each step.

He grabbed her arm, "Hey, he won't get away with it. We'll get him this time. I promise."

Rebecca avoided his eyes. She was afraid of the hurt, afraid of the pain and memories she might see reflected in them.

Ten years ago he'd made the same promise.

"This time," she whispered - two words that just sort of hung there, not a question, not a statement, just a reminder of what should have been.

She looked at his hand, resting on her arm.

"I know I said the same thing ten years ago, but that team downstairs is the best there is, Bec. We will get him this time."

Rebecca didn't even want to think about how badly she needed what he said to be true. But she couldn't depend on David or his team. It was time to be a profiler again. She had to put what she'd become behind her. She looked up and blinked back the tears.

"Before or after he kills someone else's sister."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Rebecca bent next to the body. The young girl was blonde, petite, but physically fit. The knife wounds would prove to be the same, and her eyes had been obliterated as well as her legs spread in a provocative manner.

"He cut your security alarm, sprayed black paint over the monitor," Sheriff Deerwolf told her. "Forensics think she died between 2:00 a.m. and 3:00 this morning."

Rebecca stopped a crime scene guy, "You have extra gloves?"

The guy opened a case large enough to carry a minivan and fished out a pair.

"Thanks." She told him. She became aware that the rain was no longer beating down on her, and she looked up to see Dr. Reid holding an umbrella over her.

She nodded her thanks and turned back to the victim.

"What is it, Rebecca?" It was Aaron. He had sent JJ out to handle the press that were arriving by the truckload.

Rebecca didn't look up, but picked up the young girls hand.

"Bec?" David bent to join her.

"No defense wounds." She told him.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Ten years ago there were no defense wounds on any of the...victims. Now, with these recent murders - no defense wounds."

David nodded, "We profiled that the victims either knew him or.."

Rebecca stood, looked at the team, "He doesn't pose a threat."

"What are you getting at?" Aaron asked.

Rebecca needed to look at the evidence board, she needed to pull the files she had on the case ten years ago.

"Let's go inside, get out of this," she glanced at the sky which showed no signs of stopping its relentless downpour, "I need to look at the old case files."

Deerwolf remained outside, insuring his twenty minutes of fame with the press, while the rest of the team followed her in.

Rebecca unlocked a filing cabinet and began pulling file after file out.

David stepped up behind her and whispered, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

She closed the file drawer and swept the five files she pulled off the top, "Yes, David. _This time _ I'm ready."

The team settled into seats as Rebecca handed Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and JJ her files. She tossed the fifth file in the center of the table.

Prentiss looked up at her as she passed by, "Ugh, you're wearing some new accessories today, aren't you?"

Rebecca winked at her and Emily smiled.

"Ten years ago, I was a profiler with the Bureau." Rebecca began.

Morgan's head snapped up, "Get out of town!" he exclaimed to no one.

Rebecca pointed to the file in the middle of the table. "Then Magnolia Ridge was a private residence. The owner," she took a deep breath, "the owner opened up the trails around the Ridge to hikers and the locals. Her plan had been to turn Magnolia Ridge into a B&B."

Morgan pulled a photo from his file, "When did the killings start?"

"While renovating the area, workers uncovered skeletal remains." Rebecca continued, but David had moved to stand next to her.

"Remains?" JJ asked.

"Yes." David answered. "The historical society determined that during the excavation a burial site had been uncovered."

Rebecca walked over to a map, Aaron had posted to the evidence board yesterday, "This is the area the burial site was found." She pointed out the area, "At first some of the local Native Americans in this region were convinced it was a sacred burial ground."

"Were?" Reid asked.

"The Historical Society, working with the forensic lab determined it was more likely a mass grave of yellow fever victims. Still it did stir some resentment in the town."

"Why?"

It was Morgan. Rebecca pushed what she'd seen in his file out of her mind. A child had suffered abuse, but the man in front of her was strong and secure.

"Colbert County has for centuries been believed as the place where the great chiefs of the Mound Builders Tribe lived." Reid began, "The chief's governed fortified towns and villages'. They lived in temples atop large earthen mounds overlooking their tribe. Upon the chiefs death their temples were destroyed and a layer of earth would be added to the mound of his successor. Your social standing was solely dependent on how high your temple was. This particular area, however they buried their dead in the mounds."

"You mean your home was built on the top of your dead people?" JJ was stunned.

"Yes," Rebecca answered. "And not just any dead, your home was built on top of your family. It was their way of keeping the spirits of their relatives with them."

"How prominent is this culture today? "

Rebecca shook her head, "That was part of the problem ten years ago. The Mound Builder's are an extent culture now. The Preservation for Indian Culture and Customs, were adamant about the preservation of the mounds discovered on the Ridge, but when the test confirmed that the skeletal remains were Caucasian and not Native American, the whole thing just died. "

"It was afterwards that the killings began." David told them.

Rebecca held his eyes for a moment before she turned to the team. "Because the Ridge was where most of the mounds were discovered, the first bodies were always found around Magnolia Ridge. The last..."she paused, "the last body was found on the steps. Just like the one we had this morning."

Emily had picked up the folder in the middle, "Oh my god, the last victim."

All eyes turned to her.

Emily looked up at Rebecca.

"The last victim was your sister."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone!

Sorry this chapter has been so late – it's hard to type with a torn rotator cuff! Please forgive the typo's and errors. Hopefully this is only a temporary setback.

Chapter 12

Rebecca remembered that day ten years ago. It had been raining then too. The BAU was still in its infancy and she'd been eager to come home to Georgia and show her hometown what she'd become. The murders on the ridge had been the perfect opportunity.

Her sister had been so excited about the renovations of Magnolia Ridge, but when the excavation team uncovered the mound. Ruth had insisted the trails be closed.

"I can't disturb those graves, Rebecca. I won't. Even if it means not opening the B&B." Ruth had been adamant.

There were times she wondered how two sisters could be so completely opposite. Ruth wouldn't hurt a fly and had always been a girly-girl, while Rebecca had been the hunting enthusiast and quite the tomboy.

"Ruth, you don't know what we're looking at. And even if this turns out to be an Indian burial ground, think of what people would pay to see the site. There are tours everywhere in this part of Georgia depicting life as it was back then. You could make a fortune, Sis."

But Ruth had been stubborn and began making plans to close off the trails. The next morning, the Sherriff greeted her and her team, to tell them about Ruth's body.

She was suppose to protect Ruth, she was the FBI agent, she was the oldest, she was...

Rebecca shook her head, and took a deep breath. She had to keep her focus in the here and now. "We profiled him ten years ago as a mission based killer. A Native American, who then would have been between the ages of 25-45. With an above average intelligence, strong personal and social skills and able to maintain a normal life."

Rebecca stopped. Her profile had been wrong. Somewhere she'd made a mistake, and her sister Ruth was dead because of it. Was she making another one by giving this team a profile that had been so far off ten years ago?

"We profiled that he would have a working knowledge of forensics. At least enough to cover his crime." David continued.

"Okay, so if we're dealing with the same UNSUB, then he'd be about 35-55 years old, now." Morgan offered.

"He was definitely mission based then. Probably saw the renovations as invasion of his Indian culture." Prentiss added.

"Definitely non-threatening. Not one of the victims then or now, show any defensive wounds. They feel safe with him." JJ continued.

"And ten years ago, there wasn't a shred of evidence left behind. He knows what he's doing." David pulled a chair near her, close enough for Rebecca to feel the heat from his leg as it brushed against hers.

"So why has he started killing again?" Morgan asked.

JJ looked up. "Are we sure this is the same guy?"

"I'm not sure." Rebecca hated doubting herself.

"Something happened to get this guys motor running again." Morgan flipped open his cell.

The room was silent, as Morgan opened his phone.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Penelope Garcia's voice whispered in the air.

"Careful, sugar – you're on speaker." Morgan smiled.

"I told you before, I charge extra for groups."

Rebecca watched the familiarity of the group with the quirky analyst. They were a family. She envied them that.

"Baby-girl, listen up. Ten years ago Magnolia Ridge was the target of a serial killer. We're sending you the MO. The profile was that he was a mission-based killer, angry over the possibility that a mass grave was connected to his Indian ancestry. "

Aaron maneuvered towards the phone, "Check for similar cases, Garcia."

"I have to ask," JJ looked at the file in her hand and at Rebecca. "Could the profile have been wrong? I mean, are we sure it's the same UNSUB?"

Rebecca glanced at her phone vibrating nosily in her hand. "No JJ, I'm not. That's why I called in some help."

Aaron looked at her. "You did what?" His voice was calm, but she could tell he wasn't pleased with the idea of an outsider being let in on the case.

Rebecca straightened. "Aaron I know what you're thinking, but you thought it was a good idea to bring me in on the case, and while there were those at the Bureau who raised hell about it, I made a few calls and well..." She stood and walked to the door.

"We can't just allow anyone to come in and give this a whirl." Aaron spoke quietly.

"Come on Aaron, you know me better than that." Rebecca glanced at David, his expression said he wasn't pleased either.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome to Magnolia Ridge, Jason."


	13. Chapter 13

(short chapter everyone – still battling a very painful shoulder)

13

Rebecca stepped aside.

She wondered if the team would be so eager to greet Jason if they knew the real reason she'd convinced the retired agent to help.

She took glanced around the table and her eyes locked with Spencer's.

He was angry.

Rebecca knew from the last psych evaluation on the team that Spencer Reid was dealing with some real issues. The first and the one that had hurt him the most, was Jason's abrupt departure. The young man had looked to Jason as a father figure and Jason's leaving had brought back painful memories of his own father.

Jason walked around her and stood beside the young man.

"Hello Spencer."

Spencer stood with all the awkwardness of a gangly teenager.

For a moment the only sound in the room was the tick, tick, tick of the rain as it beat against the windows.

"Gideon."

Rebecca watched as the Jason grabbed Reid in a bear hug. Slowly Spencer returned the greeting but she could tell the older mans return had a profound effect on Reid.

"Jason, I'm sure we'll have time later to catch up, but as I told you..." Rebecca didn't finish.

"Yes, I heard. You're reopening the Magnolia Ridge case. New victims?"

"Same MO as last time Jason." David moved to the evidence board.

Jason peeled out of his jacket and draped it over a chair, "Suspects?"

David shook his head.

"Well, I'm here to help. What have you got so far?"

Rebecca watched as the team fell into a familiar if somewhat uncomfortable working routine. She stepped back allowing them to work through victimology.

She jumped when Reid whispered in her ear, "You did that on purpose."

Rebecca looked up at him. He might be a young man physically, but his eye's had seen too many horrors, and they reflected the wisdom of someone way beyond his years.

She nodded.

"No doubt this is part of our psych eval?" He asked.

Rebecca didn't move. There were still some things she couldn't discuss.

"When this is over, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Rebecca smiled. He was baiting her and that was okay. "Of course Dr. Reid."

He smiled back, "I'm just curious Doctor."

"Yes?" Rebecca couldn't help herself. She liked this young man.

"What secrets are you hiding?"

He walked past her and Rebecca felt her heart turn cold.


	14. Chapter 14

Surgery – physical therapy and a burning need to finish this story….thanks for your patience.

Chapter 14

Rebecca melted into the shadows of the room. Jason looked like a kid in a candy store. Despite his initial response to her request for his help, he was definitely back in his element.

She smiled as she remembered the conversation.

"I have my reasons for leaving, Rebecca and they're still as pertinent now as they were when I left!" Jason voice had risen an octave with each syllable.

Rebecca had waited.

She heard him sigh, "If you think I'm telling you why I left….you can think again."

She waited.

"Damn it, Bec! I'm not coming back!"

"Jason." She spoke softly.

"No."

"Jason?"

"No."

Rebecca knew she had him as his voice lessened in intensity.

"Jason, I'm at Magnolia Ridge," she spoke slowly.

There was a long pause.

"Damn."

Another long pause.

"When's my flight?"

She watched him, now. Jason Gideon was the reason she'd become a profiler. He made her think, and then he allowed her to achieve.

She looked at the evidence board which had multiplied and instead of the one board, became two. Mark had brought in another. Old murders, new murders and with Jason and David so familiar with the original murders, it gave the team time to focus on the new ones.

"So you profiled the UNSUB being in his late thirties?" Emily asked.

Jason nodded, "Someone probably in some type of public service occupation."

JJ stepped away from the boards, "Because his victims would see him as someone they could easily trust with a menial task."

"Anything non-threatening," David agreed. "We know there were absolutely no defense wounds."

"What about law enforcement?" Reid asked.

"That would certainly be someone our victims would trust on sight, especially an officer in uniform." Aaron agreed.

"And even if they were hesitant," Morgan absentmindedly tapped his pen on the file in front of him, "you're not likely to argue with an officer, even if he asked you to come along with him."

Garcia's voice came from the speaker phone.

"So should I look into the local police?" She asked.

"Yeah Kitten," David said, "focus on officer's that were here ten years ago and are still here now."

"Yes sir, Garci out."

The phone clicked into silence.

"There's another possibility." JJ closed the folder in her hand, "He could have medical training. I mean these wounds are precise. He not only knew where to stab them, but how deep each wound needed to be for the maximum damage."

"But why obliterate the eyes." Emily asked.

"There are some Native American beliefs that when a person dies they take to the next world, the last thing they saw while on earth." All eyes turned to stare at Reid.

"What?" Morgan asked.

Rebecca loved the innocent look on Reid's face. He took his genius in stride and seemed truly amazed that anyone would be in awe of his brilliance.

Rebecca was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable with her assignment. Could she find out why this particular group was so successful and would they be as successful elsewhere? Could each of them lead their own team and have the same measured success?

The Pentagon and the President seemed to think so.

She looked up as Mark entered the room.

The team was so engrossed in their case, no one noticed him.

Rebecca quietly made her way towards him.

"We need to talk." Mark whispered.

Rebecca nodded. Magnolia Ridge was still a psychiatric retreat for victims of violent crimes and when this was over she still had a job to do.

She closed the door behind her and looked up at Mark. "What is it, a new patient?"

Mark shook his head, "No, but I found something in the garden you need to see."

"The garden?" Rebecca had built the garden when she opened Magnolia Ridge. It was a quiet place where her patients could go and relax after therapy.

Rebecca followed Mark as he made his way to the edge of the property. He stopped at a trellis of confederate jasmine and pointed behind it.

"What is it?" Rebecca stepped behind the trellis and saw the large wooden door, which appeared to be built into the ground. It looked like an old underground storm shelter.

"What is this?" She bent to get a closer look at the rusted old handle.

"I think this is how he's getting into Magnolia Ridge."

Rebecca looked over her shoulder at the man who'd been her trusted friend for so long.

There was something different in his voice.

"What do you mean, Mark?"

"The tunnels spread out over Colton County. It was a part of the Underground Railroad during the war. There are escape hatches all over these hills."

She wanted to ask how he knew about the escape routes but before she could, her world faded from view.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rebecca awoke to the smell of blood and lots of it.

This was where the murders had taken place.

Mark.

Mark had brought her here. Mark had knocked her out and from the acid taste in her mouth he'd used chloroform too. How long had she been here?

She waited as her eyes became accustomed to the dark tunnel. Someone was sitting in a chair across from her, buried deep in the shadows. Rebecca tried to move but her arms were pinned above her head. She looked at her hands. They were shackled to a wall.

"There's no need in struggling."

Rebecca squinted in the direction of the voice. There wasn't enough light in the room to clearly see anything. The only thing she knew for certain was her gun was gone, and whoever was in the room was definitely not Mark.

"What did you do with Mark?" Her voice sounded hoarse even to her ears.

"Oh he's making sure your friends don't find us. Rest assured, your FBI friends aren't likely to charge to your rescue."

Rebecca prayed that wasn't true.

"He's been helping you?" The team at Magnolia Ridge was looking for one killer – not two. The realization of the errors she'd made ten years ago began falling into place.

"Oh no…I've been helping him. It seems our Mark is…what is it you profilers call it – a sadist? I found him after the first victim ten years ago, about the same time I got myself into this little jam with a hiker and I made a deal with him."

"Deal? What kind of deal?"

"Oh….I scratched his back and he, well see there was this hiker. I found her lost on the trail. Pretty little thing."

Rebecca felt the bile rise in her throat.

"Let's just say we had ourselves a party."

"You raped her?"

"She wanted it as much as me." He leaned against the chair, "Only afterward she decided there might be a little something in it for her. Started telling me how she was going to ruin my career."

"So you killed her?"

"Me? Nah…killings too messy for me."

Rebecca tried to remember the victims' name. She needed to humanize her; make him realize what he'd done, but her head was too foggy.

"You're friend Mark? Seems he has problems _performing_ unless he gets real violent. And me? Well, let's just say I like to watch. He got rid of her and we've been in business ever since. Besides Mark's skills come in handy when these nature lovers come up here thinking they're so high and mighty. Get one of them alone and they'll damn near do anything you ask them too."

Rebecca knew any moment she'd recognize his voice. It was there – like him, in the shadows. She almost had it. Her head felt heavy, and her thoughts were jumbled. Her mouth was dry and her arms ached from the awkward position of the shackles.

"So we were right all along." Rebecca wanted to keep him talking.

"What's that?" He stood, the chair falling over, but he didn't step close enough to her for her to see him.

"Our profile, it's right."

There was a silence in the room.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Rebecca fought the tremble in her voice. If she could just stall him; or better yet make him think the BAU was closer than he thought, he might make a mistake.

"We've been careful, we left no clues." He said, but Rebecca heard the hesitancy in his voice.

"Really?" She took a deep breath, "We knew whoever was taking these victims had to present themselves as little or no threat. There were no defensive wounds on any of the victims. They trusted you. And we knew we were dealing with a sadist, and that the UNSUB was probably acting out the same wounds he had suffered."

Rebecca's heart stopped as she heard a familiar sound; cuffs dangling.

"We also knew there is only one person with wounds similar to the ones found on the victims – Mark."

He was pacing. She watched his shadow move back and forth with agitation.

"And there is only one person in Colton County who could gain the trust of its residence without any suspicion, and that person is you, Sherriff Blackwolf."

A door open and a shaft of light caused her to squint.

Mark.

"She's right, Blackwolf."

Rebecca held her breath.

"What do you mean? She right?" This time there was no mistaking the panic in Blackwolf's voice.

"I just came from the Ridge. It's only a matter of time before Hotchner figures out the stab wounds on the victims match the ones Lucas Skinner gave me."

"So you tell him you always thought Skinner had an accomplice." Blackwolf's agitation was growing.

Rebecca held her breath as Mark stepped closer, in his hands a large hunting knife.

Blackwolf was racing back and forth now, stopping only to run his hand through his hair before beginning his race again.

"Stop pacing, man." Marks voice was like a caged animal.

"Stop? Stop!" Blackwolf moved towards the door, "You should have kept dumping them on the trail. I should have never allowed you to…"

Rebecca jerked as she realized the sudden rush of movement had been Mark as he plunged the knife into Blackwolf.

"Allow me? You fool. You never _allowed_ me to do anything."

Rebecca turned her away. She couldn't watch.

She didn't know which was worse - hearing the sound of the knife plunging over and over into Sherriff Blackwolf, or the maniacal laughter from Mark as he pushed the blade in again and again.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Why Mark?" Rebecca watched as his chest rose and fell. Killing Sheriff Blackwolf had left him drained.

She forced herself to look at Blackwolf or more importantly at his utility belt. If she could get free and at that belt…

Mark looked around, as if seeing his surroundings for the first time. "You don't know what it's like. The darkness, the pain, knowing any moment he'll come for you."

Rebecca shook her head, "I understand more than you realize, Mark. What I want to know is…why did you kill my sister? Why did you kill Ruth?"

Mark stood, the bloody knife dripping on the brown uniform of Blackwolf.

"I didn't kill Ruth. He did."

Rebecca tried to moisten her lips; her mouth was still dry from the chlorophyll he'd used to knock her out. "What?"

"He killed her." Mark twisted the knife back and forth in the small beam of light streaming from the partially opened door. "He comes for me, and I have no choice."

Rebecca watched as a large rat moved behind him. "Who comes for you, Mark?"

Mark cocked his head and stared at her, "Skinner – who do you think?"

Rebecca took a deep breath. Apparently Mark had never been able to let go of his torture at the hands of Lucas Skinner and his mind had adapted by recreating the event over and over.

Mark pivoted, "Do you hear that?"

Rebecca knew it was the rat scurrying behind them. Rats had a keen sense of smell and the blood from Blackwolf would soon bring out more of the furry creatures. She played along with him.

"Yes Mark, I heard it."

There was a wild, animalistic look on his face as he stepped closer to her.

"He's here. He's back."

Rebecca held her breath as Mark raised the knife over her head and cut the ropes binding her hands.

"We'll have to go, or he'll kill you too."

Rebecca paused. Mark was in a far worse psychotic break than she'd thought. She looked at the gun holstered on Blackwolf's belt.

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. The smell of rotting leaves and stagnate water was over whelming and she thought she was going to be sick.

She tried to pull away and his grip tightened until she thought her wrist would break, Marks' face was hard and his eyes grew cold.

He pulled her towards his face and she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Try that again bitch and I'll slice you where you stand."

His voice was deeper, his posture suddenly straighter.

He was Lucas Skinner now.

"I don't think so."

Rebecca almost fainted.

David.

She tried to pull free from Mark's grip, but in one seamless movement, he pushed her forward and with a quick twist pulled her against him, the knife placed at her jugular.

"You don't want to do this Mark." David's Glock remained on Mark. "Let's talk this out. We can help you."

David locked eyes with her and Rebecca understood his silent communication.

"The last time the FBI tried to _help_ me your friend Hotchner almost killed me."

Rebecca held David's eyes, "That's right, Lucas but Hotch isn't here. It's just us. You – me, and David."

David lowered his gun to the ground.

"She's right, Lucas. See," he stepped away from his weapon and held his hands up, "we can talk this out."

Rebecca could feel the change in Mark's breathing. His psychosis was changing again.

He lowered the knife.

In a blur David pushed her aside and in a flash of fists and flurry the two men grappled on the ground.

Rebecca landed near another rat, this one the size of a house cat. She stifled a scream and managed to grab the handle of David's gun.

She turned and aimed at the two men. Panic pumped in her veins.

She couldn't get a clear shot.

Blood splattered from a cut on David's lip.

Mark was waving the knife at anything within striking distance.

In a moment that seemed frozen in time, Rebecca watched as Mark landed on top of David, the knife raised above his head.

Rebecca fired.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Rebecca tugged at the hem of her skirt. She crossed her ankles, uncrossed them, and crossed them again.

Mark was dead. The team had closed the case. The murders at Magnolia Ridge were over.

The flight back to Quantico had been filled with talk of Gideon, the case and plans for the upcoming weekend.

Upon her return to Quantico the Director had been waiting. Her old job was hers if she wanted it.

Rebecca smiled as she remembered the light-hearted friendship of the team.

She looked at the folder in her lap. For now her focus and attention had to be on the job she'd been sent to do. Any moment the President would walk through the door…

As if on cue a door opened and Rebecca jumped to her feet.

"Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled and extended her hand. She'd once read that the oval office had been designed with the purpose of intimidating visitors to the room.

She could vouch for that.

She watched as the most powerful man in the world, sat behind his desk and motioned her to her chair.

She sat at the very edge, her back stiff and passed the folder to him.

He glanced at the first page. He acted like a man with all the time in the world. She wondered if that was by design. She could only imagine what his day must be like.

"So, I'm to understand this team is good?"

Rebecca swallowed the large lump in her throat. "Yes sir, they're good."

"And the job I want them to do?"

Rebecca nodded. "There is no team better, Mr. President. If you want that situation resolved – Aaron Hotchner and his team are the ones to do it."

"And Rossi?"

Rebecca knew this moment was coming. She clenched her jaw and looked him in the eye.

"Sir, to remove David Rossi from this team, even for such a prestigious position as the one you have in mind, in my opinion would be a mistake."

She watched as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze never wavered.

"Really?"

"Yes sir. David," she cleared her throat, "Agent Rossi is where he belongs."

There was a moment Rebecca actually thought he was going to ignore her recommendation.

A long moment.

"Very well then, Rossi stays and I'll consider Hotchner's team." He stood and put out his hand. "Thank you, Rebecca."

Rebecca shook hands and watched as he disappeared from the room.

She looked around; even without the President the room radiated power and energy.

Now what? Had she made the right decision? Time of course would be the deciding factor – time and the President. Situations changed daily, that was the only constant in the universe.

She couldn't help but wonder what dent she'd made in those changes.

She looked around. There were several doors and she had a pretty good idea if she followed the President she would probably be met by half a dozen secret service agents.

She's been so nervous when she came in; she hadn't paid much attention to doors. She looked around - where the hell was the exit?


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Rebecca watched from what had been her office for only a few brief moments as Leila shuffled papers and fielded phone calls like a professional baseball player.

She shook her head. She couldn't take it any longer.

Rebecca reached for the phone and called in reinforcement. She waited until JJ, Emily and Garcia converged around Leila's desk.

"We're here!" Garcia smiled as Rebecca stepped into the room.

JJ closed the door, "And we're ready for action." She smiled holding up her go bag.

Leila looked confused. "Is there a case I don't know about?"

Emily nodded. "You could say that." She busied herself lowering blinds and locking the door.

"What's going on?" Leila's voice trembled as she glanced around the room.

"Leila, do you remember what I said before I left."

Rebecca watched as Leila struggled to remember.

"I told you there was more than one way to 'skin a peach.'"

Leila relaxed a bit, "Oh! Yes ma'am. I remember, but…" she looked at JJ who was leading her to a chair she'd pulled to the middle of the room. She gently guided her into the seat.

Rebecca bent until she was eye level with her assistant. "We're gonna skin that peach." She smiled before tugging free the clip holding her hair.

XXX

Rebecca leaned against the railing and looked down into the bullpen at Spencer Reid.

The poor boy had no idea.

She smiled at JJ and Emily.

"Everything set?" She asked. The two nodded, both looked like the cat who'd swallowed the proverbial canary.

"Set for what?" Rebecca turned to see Aaron and David.

"Well, you're just in time for the show." Emily grinned.

David ran a hand over his goatee. "I know that look," he pointed a finger at Rebecca, "You're up to something."

Rebecca flattened her hand over her heart and batted her eyes, giving her best imitation of innocence, "Who me?"

Before he could comment, the male dominated bullpen went suddenly quiet.

Mouths dropped, eyes widened and men scrambled to make way as Leila walked in and found her way to Spencer's desk.

"What?" Aaron looked at Rebecca and his agents.

Rebecca shrugged slightly.

Below them Leila's auburn hair had been softened with JJ's curling iron, and her green eyes were brought out by Garcia's expertise with make-up. A quick manicure by Emily and a black Chanel dress Emily kept on hand for emergency visits to her mom's had worked their magic. Rebecca had even managed to put her in a pair of sleek pumps instead of the hideous shoes she normally wore.

Every man in the bullpen had sat up and took notice.

Leila was beautiful.

Rebecca watched as she handed a stack of files to Spencer, who was still standing slack-jawed as she spoke.

Of course they couldn't hear the conversation, but as Leila turned to walk away Derrick nudged his friend and motioned him to follow her.

Spencer caught up to her and the two left the room. Spencer chatting, and Leila smiling as she listened.

"You did that." David whispered in her ear as the group broke up.

Rebecca smiled.

"You always did know how to peel a peach."

Rebecca laughed. "It's not that hard David. The trick is finding the right peach."

He shook his head and grinned.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and Rebecca shifted her briefcase from one hand to the other.

"You're leaving."

Rebecca sighed. It was just like David Rossi to cut to the chase.

She nodded.

"Back to Magnolia Ridge?"

She nodded again.

"You gave your profile to the President?"

Rebecca sighed, "Yes David. That was the job I was asked to do. It's over. I'm heading home."

"Still have work to do?"

She didn't answer for a long moment. Rebecca took a deep breath, "If you're ever in Georgia, David."

He nodded and Rebecca headed for the door. Her car was waiting and neither she nor David were into long good-byes.

XXX

Rebecca accepted the hand of the chauffer who helped her out of the limousine.

Rain had settled over Virginia, washing the heat and smell of gasoline from the tarmac. She followed the driver and umbrella he held for her, to the private plane.

Leaving the BAU – again had been harder than she thought, but there were patients waiting. Killer's didn't stop killing and the victims and their families needed her help.

Rebecca stopped. Her hand was on the railing, one foot on the stairs leading to the plane.

"Is something wrong, ma-am?" The chauffer asked.

Wrong? Yeah, something was definitely not over.

A dark SUV squealed onto the tarmac, blue and red lights flashed from the visor and white strobe lights danced along the bumper. The door opened.

David.

Rebecca stopped as David ran towards her. She ran to meet him.

They stood in the rain.

"There is no way in hell, I'm letting you just walk out of my life again."

Rebecca blinked, the rain drenching them.

He pulled her against him.

There was no doubt in her mind he meant this kiss to be breathtaking.

God help her she thought as she wrapped her arms around him.

It was.

THE END


End file.
